1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slide rail assembly, and more particularly, to a slide rail assembly capable of guiding a chassis to be quickly mounted to a rack for providing stable support to the chassis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,220,456 B1 of Jensen et al. discloses a method and an apparatus for supporting a computer chassis. The case discloses a rack-mounted computer system comprising at least two posts (16). A rail (20) is attached to each post. Each of the rails comprises two ribs (24) that together define a slot. One portion of the slot has a greater separation between the two ribs. A computer component chassis (12) comprises two faces (100, 102) on its outer surface. Each of the faces has at least one protuberance (104). The protuberances are shaped to fit at least partially into the slot (26) of one of the rails at the portion having the larger separation. The case only teaches that the two rids of the rail are utilized to support the chassis. Although the chassis can be rapidly mounted to the rail, supporting capability of the rail is limited due to design of supporting structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,317,037 B2 of Henderson et al. discloses a rail including a shelf for supporting an information handling system. The rail comprises an upper support structure and a lower support structure, a slot defined by the upper and lower support structures, and a shelf extending from the lower support structure to exceed a front end of the upper support structure. Through the above design, a chassis can be rapidly mounted to the rail to be supported by the rail.
However, in the above two cases, the disclosed rail has a portion fixedly arranged at an outer side of the rack. Therefore, the rail is not applicable to a cabinet type rack. For different product requirements, slide rail assemblies with different assembly methods can be provided to bring more options to the market.